Retrospective Proposal
by Whorphine.Daffodildo
Summary: Companion fic to "Yours and Mine" - Yuki is not acting normal since the accident, and has everyone worried. . . Kyo x Yuki, Hatori x Aya; Lemons, reference to rape, violence, and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Companion story to "Yours and Mine" - Which means if you haven't read that story, ****please click the "back" button up in the top left corner**** and read it before continuing onto this one. **

Sweat pricked his skin like tiny shards of glass, sending chills down his body, making goosebumps form on his normally smooth, milk-white skin. The same dream, over and over and over. Haunting him, tormenting him in his mind until he was screaming and crying and aching all over, until Kyo's voice or hands or body reached for him and he could remember where he was. He could remember what it was in the dream couldn't hurt him here, nothing could hurt him anymore. Kyo reminded him all the time. He couldn't identify what it was, didn't even know what was making him quiver and curl up into a ball at least once a week, all he knew was that it wanted to destroy him. _But it can't hurt you_, he remembered, his breath coming out in broken pants.

"Yuki?" Kyo groaned quietly, groping in the pitch blackness, feeling his love's burning hot, damp skin. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Fine." He lied.

"Nightmares again?" The cat's voice was hoarse, rough with sleep. His strong hand reassuringly slid down the slick shoulder, gliding over the ribcage, and resting comfortably on a hip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, making a tiny noise in his throat when he was bundled up and held against his boyfriend's cool, firm chest. "Kyo, I know you get frustrated with me, but-"

"I do **not **get frustrated with you." The neko sighed. "You know that. You're the most important thing in the world to me, Yuki. You always will be. I'd do anything for you." Before he had fallen so helplessly in love with the amethyst-eyed boy, he would never have believed how his entire life and thought process could revolve around one person, beside himself. "Do you want some water or something?"

"A shirt." Yuki whimpered.

"A... shirt?" Kyo asked, wondering if he had heard the boy's voice right. Yuki rarely, if ever, slept with a shirt, and he didn't see how that would help in this situation anyway.

"I need something on my skin. Please." He said quietly, his voice breathier than usual. The rat's eyes squinted shut when the other boy reached over to click on the bedside lamp, filling the room with dim light. He felt the warm body leave his, and grimaced as the chilly bumps came back immediately.

Kyo opened one of his drawers, unceremoniously pulling a shirt out, and returning to the warm mattress without even bothering to close it again. "Sit up." He commanded. The nezumi did so, quickly, closing his eyes as the shirt was pulled over his head. It was slightly big for him, since they were in the cat's room and not his own, but it made him feel better. Crimson eyes trailed down Yuki's body, stopping pointedly where the hem of the shirt ended, and creamy skin began. He looked away quickly, knowing it definitely wasn't the time to notice long, slender thighs. "Better?" He asked, and felt Yuki's arms hook around his neck, his head nodding.

"Thank you." He answered. "I love you." The silver-haired boy added, edging back under the thick comforter, nuzzling his face into one of the cushy pillows, still pressed insistently against his love's body.

"Love you, too." He clicked the lamp off again, the light disappearing as quickly as it had flooded in. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked after a minute.

"I can't." Yuki said simply. "I don't remember what it is." He didn't want to talk about it, anyway. He wanted to just forget it, and move on with his life. He feared it had to do with his... Accident, and he didn't want to think about that, in dreams or otherwise. Everyone told him his wounds would heal with time, but how could they, if everything reminded him of the baby he had lost? _We lost_, he remembered, the vivid memory of Kyo's empty, haunted eyes staring at him the night he had woken up after being attacked by Akito raising to the surface of his brain.

"Do you wanna... Talk to Hatori about it?" He tried again. He wanted to make it better, needed to. He had told Yuki nothing could hurt him anymore, now that Akito was gone, and he intended on keeping that promise.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone about it." The rat bit out. "Please, Kyo... I don't even like bothering you with it, and I certainly don't want everyone else to know my business."

"You don't bother me." He retorted, but could recognize Yuki's tone of voice well enough to know the conversation was over. He didn't know what would make the nightmares stop torturing his beloved, or bring the sparkle back to his usually bright violet eyes, but he intended on figuring it out. He brought his arm around the rat's waist, holding him tightly, before falling back into a deep sleep, hoping Yuki could do the same.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Good morning, Yuki." Shigure said brightly, folding his newspaper neatly, creasing it as he smiled. The rat made a small noise of acknowledgement before trudging past the man, thanking the Lord above that it was Sunday and he didn't have to attend school today. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it. "Still not a morning person, hm?" The brown-haired man teased. He was grinning, but he noticed the dark smudges under the rat's listless eyes.

"Guess not." The rat replied, sitting at the table. "Where is Ms. Honda?"

"Shopping." The dog waved a hand before picking up his mug of coffee and sipping from it. "You should try some of this coffee." He suggested, hiding his smile behind the rim of the cup.

"I don't drink coffee!" Yuki snapped, snatching a tall glass out of the cabinet, intent on pouring orange juice into it. "It's bitter, and I don't need the caffeine."

"Mmhmm." Shigure nodded mockingly. "Ayame called me this morning. He's coming over soon."

"And Hatori?" Yuki asked, sitting across from the dog with the frosty glass of juice.

"And Hatori. They want to have lunch with you and Kyo."

"Out?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I assume so. Don't worry, Tohru can take care of cooking something for she and I."

"I knew that!" The rat growled, already immensely annoyed. "I just wanted to make sure I understood you."

The door beside them slid open, Kyo stepping in, and closing it loudly behind him. "I'm starving." He griped obnoxiously, hitting the counter with his fist. "Where's Tohru? I want food!" He was slightly sweaty, his chest rising and falling with obvious agitation beneath his white undershirt. He must have been working out. Shigure rolled his eyes, sighing.

"How long have you been awake?" Yuki asked, gulping down his juice.

"A few hours. I didn't want to wake you up." He explained.

"You could have." The rat said softly. "I slept okay last night after we were awake..."

"Every time I wake you up, you threaten to peel my skin off my bones with a scalpel." Kyo reminded him, brows furrowing together.

"Sorry." He said, resting his head on his arm, not sounding concerned.

"After you were awake last night?" The dog inquired, eyes rounded. The orange-haired boy glanced over at him, and then at Yuki, who lowered his wide eyes, the thick eyelashes sweeping down.

"Nothing, Shigure." The nezumi whispered. "Don't worry about it." To change the subject quickly, he turned his head back to his ruby-eyed boy boyfriend. "We're going out to lunch today with Aya and Ha'ri."

Kyo groaned, clutching his stomach, glaring at the clock. "When are they getting here? I'm hungry." He said again.

"Don't you need to shower before we go?" The pale-skinned boy suggested. "You look a little sweaty."

"Yeah, I guess." Kyo shrugged. A lecherous grin flitted across his mouth. "Don't _you_ need to shower before we go?"

Yuki laughed softly, his cheeks tinging pink. "Not really, but showers always wake me up. It sounds like a good idea."

"We wouldn't want to waste water, would we?" The neko asked, hooking an arm around the boy's fit waist, and pulling him up into a standing position.

"Oh, just go." Shigure said, resting his hand dramatically on his forehead. "I don't want to know all of the details."

"Just trying to give you some more material for your new book." Yuki said quietly, wanting to giggle as Kyo pulled him firmly toward the staircase.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Before they even reached the bathroom, their mouths were fused together, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance. Yuki's hands were threaded in the messy orange hair of his boyfriend, Kyo's hands clamped onto Yuki's hips. He pushed them back, slamming the rat's back against the wall, a few inches to the left of the bathroom door.

"Kyo. Kyo." Yuki panted, pulling back a few inches to suck in oxygen. "I'm getting dizzy." He got no spoken response, could only catch his own lower lip between his teeth and gasp as his lover's mouth attacked his neck and shoulder, nipping harshly, his hands yanking at the hem of the shirt he had put on Yuki himself the night before, ripping it over the rat's head, and throwing it behind them.

"I was thinking about this last night." He groaned between smacking kisses across the cream-colored skin, stopping at the shallow navel, before flitting his tongue out and dipping it into the rat's bellybutton.

"Y-yeah?" Yuki stuttered, his hands still gripping pumpkin-colored hair.

"Yeah." He answered, unbuttoning slim jeans that barely clung to the rat's impossibly slim hips and pressing his mouth to the warm spot only inches above the already rock-hard cock.

"Don't." The rat said quickly. His body was still aching, but his mind had pushed his passion away and had forced him to remember the red slash that protruded into sight against his white skin. "My scar." He growled, pushing his boyfriend away slightly.

"It's hurting you?" Kyo asked, breathing heavily, resting his forehead against Yuki's belly.

"No. No, it doesn't hurt, but... I don't like you touching it, and..." He explained, feeling his face heat up when Kyo's eyes narrowed and glared up at him. "It's ugly."

"Don't piss me off." The cat growled. "It's fine." He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the jeans and slid them down even more, letting them fall down and pool around the boy's feet. "I just want you. Now."

"We need to move into the bathroom." Yuki breathed. "What if Tohru or Shigure-"

"Fine, fine." Kyo ground out. He shoved the wooden door open and clumsily pulled them both inside, awkwardly closing the door and lifting Yuki onto the counter by his hips, before hastily jerking his own clothes off.

Their lips slammed together again, the darker boy fisting his love's silver hair to pull his head back. "Shower?" Yuki moaned out, arching his back and hissing as his heated skin pressed against the freezing cold mirror.

"Later." Kyo assured him, his hands roughly molding the familiar body in front of him. "For now..." He trailed off, peering over the pale, elegant shoulder at his own face in the large mirror. His hands harshly yanked the submissive rat up onto his knees, turning him so he was pressed forward into the glass. "Watch." He said, his dark fingers curling around Yuki's throbbing erection, his own aching cock pressed against the boy's firm ass.

Yuki moaned loudly, his senses being thrown into overdrive as his lover's skilled hand stroked him exquisitely. He couldn't help but watch, his eyes drinking in the sight reflected in the mirror Tohru insisted on keeping spotless. "Kyo." He murmured, unable to decide whether to grind his hips and ass back against the neko's body, or to move forward into the hand driving him insane. "Kyo!" He cried out when a calloused thumb teased the sensitive tip, smearing the glistening drops of precum that had already leaked out.

"Like what you see?" The cat purred against the nape of his neck, his fist keeping perfect rhythm with the boy's bucking hips. He leered at their reflections in the mirror, noting the contrasts. Yuki's dark red cock straining against Kyo's caramel-colored hand, between milky thighs.

"Mmhmm." The rat whimpered. Sweat had slicked his skin considerably, and he wondered fleetingly why the mirror wasn't fogged yet. He hung his head forward, still staring at the mirror through his lashes and silvery bangs.

"I want you." Kyo suckled the shoulderblade in front of him, using his free hand to messily grope around a drawer he had slid open, somewhere under them. He knew there was a bottle of lube in there somewhere.

"Take me." Yuki retorted, his body straining slightly, when the neko's hand slowed down. He was dying. He knew Kyo had a fetish for teasing him, but this was ridiculous. He wanted to rip his lover's hand away and finish himself off, at least it would end quicker.

Finally, he felt his hand close around a thin bottle. He groaned in triumph, popping the cap off, hearing it drop and clatter against the floor. "Wanna see?" He hissed against the purple-eyed boy's ear, and smirked when he heard "Yes, please" in a desperate whine. He pushed the boy to the side, so their sides were facing the mirror. Yuki turned his head, his face turning a nuclear shade of crimson as he saw exactly how they looked. His lower lip quivered as he watched clear gel being poured into Kyo's hand, coating his fingers.

Kyo pressed the tip of one long finger against the tight ring of muscle, teasing it for a moment before Yuki whined again, pumping his hips back. "Okay, okay." Kyo chuckled. His body was aching, too, and he wanted nothing more than to drive into his love, but it was just so sexy when the rat begged and pleaded for it.

Yuki had never seen anything as hot as seeing one of Kyo's strong fingers disappearing into his body, and feeling it inside him, stroking his insides. When the cat added another and began stretching him, he thought he was burning up from the inside. The gel was hot and slick, and made each stroke and movement feel amazing in him. "Ugh, that's enough, Kyo, just do it." He finally moaned.

"Do what?" Kyo asked slowly, rubbing the excess lube on his dick and lining it up with his boyfriend's ready entrance.

"You know what!" Yuki snapped. He hated when Kyo did this... Or did he love it?

"I don't know what to do if you don't tell me." Kyo whispered tauntingly.

"Fuck me!" Yuki cried out, frustrated beyond belief. His breath caught and released on a shaky moan, his body arching like a bow as the blunt tip of his lover's member grinded against his prostate the moment it was fully sheathed in him. The orgasm was unexpected, and had the rat a quivering, murmuring mess before Kyo even began thrusting. The cat watched intently in the mirror as thick streams of cum leaked from his darling Yuki, the boy's gorgeous face straining, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes." Kyo groaned out, lost in the pleasure and ecstasy throbbing through his entire body at the feeling of Yuki's silky heat clenching around him. The rat did so, immediately, moaning, keeping his eyes on the image in the glass, just like the cat. The sight awakened his softening dick for round two instantly.

Kyo gripped Yuki's slim hips, slamming in over and over, his teeth bared. He wasn't usually so rough, but he couldn't help it, he was in one of his moods. And he knew the rat didn't mind. Their bodies bucked together in nearly perfect rhythm, the cat's hands gripping slim hips progressively tighter and tighter until it began to hurt. "Fuck, Yuki." He snarled, moving faster and faster until both their nerves were on fire. "Tight." He managed to say, leaning forward, nipping at the shell of the rat's ear.

He was aching to let go, to give in to the climax he knew would be amazingly good, but couldn't let himself go until Yuki's second took him over. "Come for me, Yuki." He hissed, his breath erotically hot in the rat's ear, making him whimper and arch again. The cat's hand reached back around the lovely body, gripping his lover's cock again, this time tugging it roughly, far too gone to worry with teasing and going slow.

The feeling of his boyfriend's thick cock sliding in and out of him, stimulating his spot every few thrusts, and the new friction on his weeping member sent the amethyst-eyed boy flying over that dangerous edge, his whole body going stiff, a loud whine pouring from his mouth before he moaned Kyo's name a final time, his slick muscles spasming around the cat's heated flesh.

Exactly three more thrusts and the neko was groaning loudly, rolling his hips through his orgasm, releasing deep inside his shivering lover. When he floated back down from his high, he nuzzled his face in the back of Yuki's neck, purring lightly, tracing lazy designs down the rat's long spine.

Purple orbs fluttered open, and locked onto the mirror one more time, laughter bubbling out as he looked at the both of them, flushed and sweaty and still locked together.

"Something funny?" Kyo asked, pulling away from the rat carefully, cupping his hips again and lifting him down off the counter.

"No." The rat assured him. "Just happy." He added, and glanced back down at the counter, blushing slightly. "I'm gonna clean this up, and maybe you can... Start the water." He suggested.

Kyo did so without argument, turning the silvery knobs, feeling the water with his hand to see if it was warm yet. "Are you feeling better?" He inquired, flipping the middle switch so the warm water flowed from the showerhead instead of the tap.

"I am." He answered quietly. "Much better. Let's hurry up and get ready for my brother and Hatori."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Ayame demanded, plopping down into a wooden chair, tossing his hair behind him.

"Showering." Shigure answered, his tongue tucked in his cheek, when Hatori sat beside the both of them, with his usual bored stare. "Good to see you again, Hatori."

"Yeah." The man answered shortly, cocking his head. "Got some coffee around here?"

"Try the coffee pot." 'Gure suggested, grinning. He knew Aya's vibrant personality could tire anyone out, if only just from spending a few hours with them.

When the dark-haired man rose wearily to pour himself a cup, the snake huffed impatiently. "How long have they been in there? I'm starving." He complained, very similar to the way Kyo had done himself.

"You only ate breakfast a few hours ago." Ha'ri said flatly, ignoring the glare he recieved from bright yellow eyes.

"It's been 3 hours." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you trying to starve me?" He asked accusingly. Hatori rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I'm not becoming anorexic for you."

"I love you." Hatori said quietly. It was always his answer when he didn't know what to say to the eclectic white-haired man. Aya smirked, then turned back toward Shigure.

"One more minute, and I'm going up there and yanking them apart and throwing them out here into the kitchen."

"Patience is a virtue." The dog reminded him, but the comment was ignored when the two boys came walking down the stairway.

"Ah, Yuki!" Aya called out, hugging him tightly against his chest for a moment, then pulling him back and staring down at him. "All done _showering?_"

"Yes." The rat said quietly, wriggling in his older brother's grip. "What did you want us for, anyway?" He asked, finally pulling free, and sitting at the table next to Hatori, who nodded at him.

"I just missed you, is all." The snake shrugged.

"Well, since you invited us, I guess that means you're paying." Kyo said brightly, sitting on his lover's other side. Hatori groaned.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**End chapter one~ And for the record, this is not necessarily the official sequel to 'Yours and Mine'. Just some events that take place after it, if you understand what I mean. Reviews plz- I won't update without them :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**m So I hadn't updated any of my fics in 2 years but I never forgot about my first fic, Yours and Mine. I always wanted to continue that story and tie up some of the loose ends, so here I am. Once again, this isn't the sequel to Y&M but it is definitely related, and you will only understand what is going on if you have read that particular fic. . . I guess the central point of this paragraph is to read that one, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The two couples sat across from each other at the dignified and tasteful table in the quiet, expensive restaurant. The bright, crystal chandelier hung low and provided a dim light. They received more than a few glances from both men and women, some surprised, some curious, some envious. After all, it wasn't every day four tantalizingly attractive men, all in different varieties of engagingly good looks, traveled together like a pack of tempting wolves.

While Ayame and Kyo chatted (argued) endlessly, Hatori and Yuki gave each other exasperated looks across the table.

"You're looking a little pale, Yuki." Hatori said softly, so as not to bring the attention of their more exuberant companions. Yuki visibly winced, remembering the other time Hatori had told him that - when he found out he was pregnant.

"It's just my skin tone." He whispered back, using the same response as before. Hatori seemed to remember, and lowered his eyes in apology. He layed his hand over the table and rubbed it over the rat's encouragingly, making the ghost of a smile flit over Yuki's lips. He and Ha'ri had gotten closer since the miscarriage, and he was glad. The dragon and rat were similar in many ways, and it was good for Yuki to have a figure like him for support.

"Oh, is _that_ how it is, Hatori?" Ayame asked dramatically in typical Ayame-fashion, yanking his hand away from Yuki's. "You can't just trade in for a younger model because you're tired of me! Although, of course, it isn't hard to see where Yuki inherited his good looks!" He exclaimed pridefully, flipping his lustrous mane over his shoulder and giving Hatori a pointed look, who merely cocked a dark brow at him.

"You're so _stupid!_" Kyo snapped at the snake, making Aya smile widely and give the orange-haired teen a patronizing pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Don't worry, I was only joking! My darling Hatori would never lust after your little sex toy! He, after all, is far too enthralled by my experience and skills in the bedroom. . . Aha! But of course, it does make one wonder what _else_ Yuki has inherited from me besides good looks! Maybe those very bedroom skills I speak of?" He said loudly, making Yuki blush and facepalm noticably.

"You're embarassing your brother." The dragon reminded his husband, who glanced at his afforementioned brother, who looked as though he wanted to sink under the table.

"Oh Yuki, you're so adorably precious when you get embarassed." He responded, but he did lower his voice at Ha'ri's warning tone. "I don't understand how you and Kyo can be so uninhibited during sex but such a prude in public." He mused out loud, taking a sip from his expensive, light-colored champagne.

"Because sex is meant to be private." Yuki hissed. "I'm not like you."

"How arousing that must be for Kyo, for his prissy little princess to transform into a lustful, passionate butterfly once the bedroom doors close." Aya noted, wiggling his slim finger, this time making Kyo blush. Normally the snake didn't get under his skin, but it was kind of humiliating for Ayame to somehow _know _exactly how hot that was for him.

"God, you embarass the shit out of us every time we go out." Kyo growled, folding his arms over his chest moodily. "Yeah, we fuck okay? Alert the press." He muttered sarcastically, much to the snake's pleasure.

"That's enough, Aya." Hatori said lightly, making the long-haired man pout. "Kyo, you and Yuki are graduating this year right?"

"Right!" Kyo said, grinning wickedly, leaning forward, baring all of his sharp teeth, his anger toward his lover's older brother forgotten. "No more dumb-ass teachers thinking they know shit, stupid giggling girls always wanting to go out with one of us, pointless homework! I can't wait!" While Kyo expressed his disdain for school, Hatori noticed Yuki seemed to be visibly getting more tired by the minute. He frowned, considering. He knew Yuki was depressed since the loss of the baby, and was showing obvious signs of depression, but he wasn't sure what he should do. This was confirmed when Yuki seemed so lackadaisacal, he had to rest his head on Kyo's shoulder, who accomodatingly shifted to make it more comfortable for his pretty nezumi.

True, it had only been a few months since the accident and Hatori hadn't expected Yuki to bounce back from it like a yoyo, but he felt there had to be something else bothering him as well.

They talked about that for a few more minutes, until Aya seemed to remember something, his topaz eyes lighting up like Independence Day fireworks.

"Ah! Speaking of you frisky little school-age devils!" He laughed a little, covering his hand with his mouth. "You seem to have inspired love between two of our _other_ cousins! You sexy cupids, you!"

Hatori gave him a strange look, as if this was his first time hearing about this as well. "What are you talking about now?" He asked with some disbelief.

"Why, Momiji and Hatsuharu, of course!" He said, gesturing widely. "And aren't they just an _adorable_ couple? I happened to stumble upon them kissing _just_ the other day. Very sweet. Momiji seems to be growing up quite a lot." He added thoughtfully.

Yuki wrinkled his nose a little, seeming disturbed by this news. "Haru, with Momiji?" He repeated. Momiji was so innocent, and Haru had such a terrible time controlling his temper. . .

"Oh, what?" Kyo asked, frowning. "Does it hurt your ego he's not still holding a torch for _you_?" He asked jealously. Yuki sighed, struggling against his anger. _Not this again. . ._ He couldn't believe the cat was still jealous of Haru! It was as if they'd had some illicit affair before he and Kyo had gotten together.

"Don't be an idiot. It was nothing but an annoyance that Haru had a crush on me, and he was too young to even know what he wanted." He assured the cat, who looked unconvinced.

"Well, I still don't like that damn cow! Always fawning over you and shit. . ." He muttered under his breath, glaring. In the beginning of Kyo and Yuki's relationship, Haru had been openly envious, expressing to the cat that he didn't deserve someone as perfect as Yuki, which had, in turn led Kyo to being overly affectionate with the rat whenever Haru was near, making sure he noticed and taking immense satisfaction in the cow's anger.

"Well, little jealous kitten, you needn't worry about that anymore! He seems very. . . Shall we say, _enthralled_ by the very lovely Momiji. And quite rightly." Ayame added, nodding serenely. "I said, several years ago, that those two were going to be together! Didn't I, Hatori? Didn't I say that?"

"Yes." Hatori sighed, rolling his eyes, wishing for a cigarette. "You called it, Aya. You truly are the love guru. Let us bow down and bask in all your glory." He said flatly, making Kyo laugh loudly.

The snake was unaffected by his husband's sarcastic attitude. "Well, it's about time for that to happen!"

When the food came, they ate with less talking, and finished quickly. Once the check came, Hatori handed the waitress a platinum-colored card and scribbled a number on the receipt, giving Kyo the impression that they were loaded. After all, they were a doctor and a designer, both of those had a pretty high level of income. . . The thought made him feel a little uncomfortable. What were he and Yuki going to do as a career. . .? He honestly hadn't given a lot of thought to what they would do after high school, and wondered idly if the rat had.

They piled into Hatori's car, Aya chattering the whole way, telling some long, overly-detailed and complicated story about someone at his work while Yuki leaned against the window, looking exhausted with half-lidded eyes, Kyo giving him concerned looks, occasionally whispering in his ear or brushing a kiss over his hair.

When they arrived back at the Sohma house, Yuki thanked Hatori and Aya for the lunch and headed inside quickly. Kyo began to follow him, but hesitated, waiting until he saw his nezumi completely in the house and shut the door.

He turned, and saw the snake and dragon watching him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, uh. . . Kind of thought maybe you guys could give me some advice?" He posed it like a question. Hatori nodded gravely, knowing it was difficult for the cat to ask for help.

"No, you shouldn't get it pierced." Ayame sighed, ignoring the glare he recieved from the cat. "I know it _seems_ like a good idea in theory, but you'd just end up ripping it out the way you and Yuki go at it."

"What is it, Kyo?" The brown-haired man asked gently, pointedly ignoring his husband's idiocy.

"It's just that. . . Something is wrong with Yuki. Like, really wrong. I don't know what, he won't talk to me about it, I don't know what to do."

"From where I'm standing, looks like a simple case of plain depression." Hatori suggested, making Kyo's eyes lower sadly.

"What can I do?" He pleaded. "I can't stand to see him like this! I mean, he will be happy for awhile then back to sad, angry, then happy again! It's crazy!"

"I could prescribe him something, maybe. Something to help with the mood swings and fatigue." The doctor mused, rubbing at his chin in thought. "Why don't you send him over tomorrow evening when I get off work? I'd like to talk to him myself, if you don't mind." He said, scribbling a time on a piece of scrap paper he had dug out of his pockets and handing it over.

"Sure, anything." Kyo responded, a little desperately.

"Be sure to tell Yuki-kun that I'll be waiting with bated breath for him!" Aya cooed, making Hatori yank him forcibly into the car, force him into the passenger side seat, and slam the door. Before getting into the car himself, he sent Kyo a long look.

"You're doing a good job, Kyo. You don't have to blame yourself. This doesn't need to fall completely on your shoulders."

As he watched the car pull down the long driveway, Kyo sullenly disagreed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki was already sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him, sipping a substance from a mug. He patted the spot beside him, smiling when Kyo sat, wrapping the blanket around himself too, so their bodies were together.

"Yuki. . ." He murmured worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired." The rat assured him, smiling a little at the concern. "You're very sweet for noticing." Kyo thought this was a little silly of Yuki to say, since even a blind person might have been able to spot the melancholious attitude of the 'Prince'.

He cleared his throat again, and forced the small slip of paper into Yuki's slender fingers. "Well, Hatori told me to give you this. He wants to talk to you."

"About?" Yuki asked suspiciously, holding the paper as if it were very dirty.

"I don't know." Kyo improvised, knowing the rat would be angry if he knew Kyo had asked for help from the doctor concerning him. "He didn't say."

"Well. . . I guess so." Yuki sighed.

"I can go with you. . . For back-up if you need it."

"I suppose."

Bedtime hadn't come soon enough in Yuki's opinion. Slipping soundlessly into Kyo's bed, cuddling up to the cat's firm chest, he fell asleep nearly instantly.

Kyo watched him for a while, questioning and wondering. What was going on in the rat's mind? A fear so thin and sharp that it bordered on terror snaked it's way up through his chest and pierced his heart like a spear of ice. More than simple perplexity or even confusion. _Am I afraid for him or of him?_

It was as if there was a wall between them which he had never known before, even when they had been arguably mortal enemies, desperately ignoring and hiding their feelings. _I am afraid,_ he realized somberly. But he didn't know of what, exactly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The porcelain-skinned doll-like girl hummed a little in her throat, swinging her legs in an arc pattern on the little wooden swing, her tiny hands gripping the ropes attached to the swingset. Her orange hair, down this time, cascaded to her shoulders like a pin-straight curtain. She had such a tranquil aura, much like Yuki's own placid and sedate personality.

He was back in the swirling ice world of his dreams, where the air was warm and comfortable, and he was energetic and happy. This place. . . He 'came' here every time he slept, but could never remember it when he awoke. . . Or even know where _it_ was.

"Why can't I remember, when I wake up?" He asked the beautiful young girl. She was wearing an ornate, ruffled dress this time, with varying and gorgeous shades of pink. _That looks like something Aya would make. . . _Yuki thought, frowning a little.

"You aren't supposed to." She answered brightly. "It might. . . You know, mess something up." She lowered her head, peering at him through her long, think eyelashes.

"I don't understand." He answered softly.

"Well. . . " She began slowly, seeming to be thinking of a way to phrase it. "You know. . . I wished for this. When Kyo-da told me how sad you got after the first time." Yuki shook his head, still not understanding. "I wished that I could make you feel better. Even if it's just while you were sleeping. And I am. Right?" She asked shyly, squirming under his gaze.

He nodded slowly, eyes widening when she swiftly bounced off the swing and wrapped him in a hug, her face at waist level with him. His hand raised up to slowly stroke a hand down her back, holding her. It provided him as much comfort as it did her. "But. . . Kikuri. . . Why do you want to make me feel better? How do you even know me? What is all this about?" He inquired, feeling dizzy. Her hair was colored like flame, her eyes matching the luminous tangerine tone. _Just like Kyo. . . _His breath caught in his throat, his hand tightening on her. "Kikuri. . . Are you. . ."

"You're my dad, Yuki-da." She answered, smiling sweetly. "You and Kyo-da."

Yuki jerked away from her as if he'd been burned. "No." He answered roughly. "It died. I don't have one." He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears to go away.

"Well, not yet." She argued, shaking her head. She took his hands in her tiny ones, and he couldn't help noting her fingers looked like his. "Not until later." She lined their hands up together, palm to palm, to show him the similarities.

"Later?" Yuki asked. His heart was pounding, his palms felt damp. Was this really happening?

Suddenly, he heard a loud screeching noise making him flinch. The world around began to crumble, fractured glass lines slithering up the sky and ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki burst into consciousness, sitting straight up, covered in sweat, his breath heaving. He could feel damp streaks on his cheeks, already gone cold from the coolness of the cat's bedroom. _He's like a furnace, _Yuki thought incoherently of the cat, whose body temperature always seemed just a bit too high. He felt paralyzed, his fist frozen just under his chestbone, his heart rapidly smacking against his ribcage.

Kyo's eyes snapped open in shock, his vision blurred from sleep still. "Yuki?" He asked roughly, smearing his hands over his eyes, willing his mind to catch up with his awakened body. "Yuki!" He said more directly this time, his hands clapping down on his lover's slim shoulders, shaking the nezumi rougher than he meant to. "What's wrong?" He asked hysterically, his eyes wide.

The violet-eyed teenager took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his mouth to speak, to tell Kyo for what seemed like the hundredth time that he could not remember, but burst into tears instead, covering his face with his hands.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori shifted, to his credit looking only slightly uncomfortable. He had a small notepad and a pencil so sharp the graphite tip gleamed. "So, uh. . . Kyo told me you got a little upset last night."

Yuki glared insubordinately, his mouth set in a grim line. "I'm not crazy." He said flatly, stalwartly turning his head to the side. This bold act of defiance was not unlike the rat, but the listless, dead look that was colder than ice certainly wasn't normal.

Hatori sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day. . .

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

** There we go, hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave me a review, I won't update without them. **

**I am very excited to continue this story and really hope anyone still is reading it. Suggestions always welcome~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated this series in forever, but I inadvertently watched some Furuba amv on youtube, and it made me want to wrap up this series. Haven't written anything in awhile, hope it comes out okay!**

"Nobody's saying that you're crazy, Yuki." Hatori pacified him gently, wishing Kyo _had_ come along with the silver-haired teenager. In the end, Yuki had refused his lover to come, stating he wanted to deal with this on his own. Truthfully, Yuki wasn't sure why he hadn't wanted Kyo to come, something had just made it feel not right.

"You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes." _And Kyo's, _he thought bitterly.

"We're all worried about you, Yuki." Hatori corrected carefully, used to this attitude from patients who insisted they didn't need any kind of medical help. "I think it would just put everyone's mind at ease if we talked."

"So you're a psychiatrist now?" Yuki asked cooly, lifting a light brow.

"Are you saying you think you need a professional psychiatrist, Yuki?"

"Stop interrogating me!" He snapped, letting the cool demeanor evaporate. "You want to put me on medication, Ha'ri? Is that it? Yes, go ahead. Medicate me. Fix me." He challenged, flying up from his seat to a standing position, body braced and eyes blazing. In that moment, despite his fragile appearance and doll-like features, he could have been an amazon or a warrior.

"Yuki, this isn't like you." The man reiterated, standing as well, staring down at the teenager as if to remind him that, although he was a trained martial artist, he was bowing up to someone over a head taller than him.

They glared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before the rat sighed resignedly. "Fine." He exhaled, shaking his head. "Fine, Hatori. I'll do whatever you want. Just do it." He sat gingerly, laying his head back against the chair and letting his long lashes settle over his purple eyes.

"I don't want to _do_ anything to you, Yuki." The man responded patiently, sitting in his seat. For all the differences in their personality, Hatori noted that both he and his older brother were great at exhausting someone with just their words. "We're just trying to help you."  
"We as in you and Kyo?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes." The doctor nodded, hoping they were finally getting somewhere. "He asked me to talk to you because. . . Well, I'm afraid you're showing signs of depression, Yuki."

Kyo had asked Hatori to talk to him? Yuki resisted the urge to scowl at the revelation, but decided to save his anger for the cat when he got home. "I certainly appreciate your concern, but I'm not depressed."

Fiery rage one minute, and frigid reservedness the next, Hatori noted. At least that was normal for the quiet teen, though the wide majority of the time he was on the calm and often aloof side, aptly earning his nickname of Prince. "You don't have to be so cold." Hatori stated with such a tone that Yuki nearly blushed, squirming with guilt.

"I can't talk about it, Hatori. There's nothing to say about it." He finally relented.

"About what?" He prompted.

"I haven't been sleeping at night, I've been having. . . Dreams." He decided to use the vague word.

"Nightmares?"

The rat hesitated. "Not. . . Exactly. Although Kyo seems to think they are. I believe I'm having the same dream every night but I can never remember it. Not even a part of it."

"Then how can you be sure it's a recurring nightmare?"

"It's not a nightmare!" The boy repeated, unsure of why he was so adamant on that note. "And. . . I can't answer that. It just feels that way."

He watched with dull eyes as the man scribbled some notes on the pad. "How do you feel after you wake up from the dream? Afraid? Unhappy?"

"Afraid, yes." Yuki admitted thoughtfully. "But. . . Not afraid like Akito made me. I'm afraid because. . . " He trailed off, shaking his head slowly. "I can't explain it."

"Try." He pleaded.

"I'm afraid of knowing."

"Afraid of knowing what, Yuki?"

"Knowing what the dream is about. If I ever finish the dream. . . I'll know something that I don't want to know. I'm scared to know it."

Hatori seemed unsure of what to say to this, but had a bit to write down about it. "You mentioned Akito. Do you think it has something to do with. . . The abuse you suffered?" He purposely avoided the word rape, not wanting to provide a trigger for the emotionally unstable Sohma.

"I don't think it has anything to do with that, no. It doesn't give me the same feeling."

Hatori let the subject drop, satisified with what the teen had already told him. After they spoke for another hour or so, he scribbled a medication on his prescription pad. "I can pick this up for you and bring it to you tomorrow if you'd like." He offered.

"What is it?" The rat asked warily, trying to read the man's chicken-scratch handwriting. _Typical doctor's note, _he thought wryly.

"Just something to take your mind off things until we figure out what to do with you. It will help balance your emotions." He tried to explain in layman's terms.

"I don't understand."

Hatori sighed, glancing away uncomfortably. "Well, uh. . . Yuki, I don't want you to get upset. I'm just doing my job as the family doctor."

"Just say it. I'm tired of all the pretense."

"Depression is caused by an imbalance of hormones in the brain. The medi-"

"I didn't want your medical jargon, Hatori. I want to know why you insist on prescribing them to me."

"I think you may be a risk to yourself and others, Yuki. I'm going to need you to take this medication for now, until I can do a little more research and decide if there's anything else you need to do or take. I'd appreciate if you didn't fight me on this." He said wearily, waiting for the rat's inevitable outburst of anger.

"Bring it by the house tomorrow, then." He gestured absently with his hand, eyes listless and seemingly bored. "Wouldn't want to put any of our family in danger now, would we?"

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"And I always thought the one with the dangerous temper would be Kyo, or Haru. Guess I'm not so perfect after all, isn't that right, Hatori?"

"Yuki, this isn't your fault and there's no reason for you to act this way. You're a victim of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse. You recently suffered a tragedy of huge proportions, so it's natural that you'd show some symptoms like this. I'm only helping you to get it straightened out."

"Like I said." He replied flatly, brushing a lock of hair from his face. "Bring it tomorrow after I get out of school."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day came and went as a blur, the rat was like a corpse in the seat of his classes, staring up at each of the teachers with dead eyes. When the final bell rang, he let himself out of his seat, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

His head lowered, eyes fixedly gazed on the pale sidewalk, he walked briskly, wanting nothing more than to just get to his home and his bedroom, away from everyone.

"Yuki!" After walking for several minutes, he heard a voice cry out for him in the far-off distance. Turning slowly, he squinted, making out the two figures of Tohru and Kyo, practically sprinting to catch up with him. "Yuki!" The girl repeated when she finally reached him, leaning over and panting with the effort of the run.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked quickly, looking his lover up and down. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"You ran off in such a hurry!" Tohru exclaimed, waving her arms up. "We thought you must need to be home right away!"

"No." He shook his head dismissively, agreeably waiting for her to catch her breath before they walked the rest of the way home. "I forgot you would want to walk with me. Forgive me."

"We walk together every day." Kyo said slowly, drawing his brows together.

"It just slipped my mind, okay?" Yuki growled, a warning tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay." The orange-haired teen grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Hatori should be there with. . . The medicine, today right?"

"You're awfully eager." The rat quipped sarcastically. "I suppose you had a hand in suggesting the medication as well as setting up the session with him?"

"I told you I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you, you damn rat!" He snapped, glaring. Tohru bit her lower lip nervously, knowing this was an extremely sore subject with the couple at this time.

"Let's just get home, okay?" She asked sweetly, taking each one of their hands in each one of hers, so she was in the middle. "I'll make something really nice for dinner and we can all just relax tonight!" Relieved at their twin noises of assent, and the fact that neither of them pulled their hands away, they walked the rest of the way without incident.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He had adhered to all of their little rules after all, Yuki mused, wiggling his toes under the surface of the steamy water in the bath he drawn for himself, at Shigure's insistence. Letting himself soak all the way up to his shoulders, his head resting on a rolled up towel on the edge of the tub, he let his eyes drift close dreamily. He had wanted to scream and rage and cry, and throw the bottle of pills back in Hatori's face. He had wanted to dump the large white tablets down the sink drain. He had wanted show them what crazy was _really_ like. Instead he had swallowed one, chasing it down with tapwater, giving the doctor and his own fiery-haired lover a small smile as if he felt better already, and they had no more reason to worry.

He was tired of the small rebellions purely for the satisfaction, tired of being goggled at like some newly discovered life form. None of them knew what he was going through, none of them could. They couldn't just take his word for it that he was fine, could they? They had to criticize, and dissect every move he made, every word he said. Watching and waiting for him to do something wrong, so they could jump on it and tell him how damaged he was.

No, he admitted, scoffing at himself and his petty thoughts. They really had been worried, hadn't they? Even Shigure had seemed genuinely concerned. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be in a rut, a bad mood. Ayame did it, Kyo certainly did it, even Momiji had slumps and no-one paid any notice. But because he was Yuki, he was expected to be perfect, nothing less.

When the door opened without even a knock, the nezumi rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Kyo closed it quietly behind him, clicking the lock into place.

"Yuki. . . I know you're trying to relax, but. . . I thought we could talk." The apprehensive tone the cat used made Yuki feel more guilty than ever. How could he sit and have such cynical thoughts about his family? About Kyo? Kyo adored him more than anything the world, treated him like a precious jewel. Looked at him with more love in his crimson eyes than Yuki had ever previously thought possible. And all he could give him in return was a suspicious attitude and an icy wall he built up to keep from being hurt.

"I would love to talk to you, Kyo." He said softly, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I know an apology isn't sufficient to make up for the way I-"

"Yuki, I don't want any stupid apologies!" Kyo interrupted, plopping himself down on the closed toilet seat. "You don't have to apologize for anything you do to me, you know that." He said, softer this time. "I don't need anything like that from you."

"But I know I've been impossible to deal with. I know that I may still be."

"You're not some problem for me to deal with. You're my life. Don't you get that yet?" He asked incredulously, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. "Yuki. . . I thought you were finally starting to get it, before. . . Before I got you pregnant."

"I know you love me, Kyo. But I'm not so naive to think that this is the relationship you signed up for."

"I signed up for you. Whatever comes with that, whatever problems you have. Whatever happens to us, I want to deal with it together. I don't know what I have to do to prove that to you."

Yuki exhaled, sinking down to his chin, letting the words washing over him. "I love you so much, Kyo." He breathed out, accepting the chaste kiss the cat placed on his lips.

"You ready to come to bed?" Kyo asked, lifting the fluffy towel off the bar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for taking care of him for me, Ha'ri." Ayame whispered to his husband in the dark, his body wrapped around the doctor's like a vine.

Not wanting to spoil the romantic glow emanating from them as they lazed in their large, cushy bed, Ayame decided not to go into a speech about how worried he really had been. Having never seen his younger brother like that, even when they were kids. . . It was unnerving to see him that way now, especially in light of. . . Recent events. The look on the rat's face, the sound of his harsh, hopeless sobs as he recovered from the surgery. The miscarriage, he reminded himself. Yuki had miscarried a baby.

That wasn't something he himself would ever have to worry about, Aya mused with only a small amount of bitterness. No, the clever little pre-cancerous cyst that had ironically been discovered by Hatori during a routine check-up had assured him he would never have to go through the anxiety, the nerves, the pain of pregnancy or childbirth. Or the joy of having a child. He remembered the brown-eyed man telling him, so gentle and deliberate with his words, and they hadn't even been together at that time. Ayame's impossibly brutal crush on the doctor had not yet been confessed, and so Hatori, as only a good friend, had sweated through the explanation, eyes shifting guiltily around the room rather than meet the snake's stricken gaze.

Unbeknownst to the white-haired designer, his feelings of adoration for Hatori were more than mutual. The dragon had already resigned himself to a lifetime of fruitlessly lusting after the attractive Sohma, and it had nearly broken his heart to explain the sarcoma and the steps they would need take to keep it from becoming a cancer that may take his life. They had been so young, Ha'ri barely out of medical school and practicing, shocked that someone as healthy and vibrant as Aya could harbor such an infectious little cell in his body.

He had sweated over it, poured himself into his work, determined to make it as easy as possible for Ayame. And so he had, the snake thought, heart swelling with love at the memory. But there would be no rough-and-tumble son, like he sometimes imagined when he was feeling melancholy, with glossy brown hair and expressive citrine eyes.

"He's my brother-in-law, and I love him, not to mention it's my job. It's hardly a chore." Immensely enjoying the feel of the snake's body pressed against it, he shrugged off the gratitude.

"You're so caring and responsible. . . " He cooed, running his hands down the dragon's lean, muscular back, stroking down his taut buttocks and strong thighs. "So serious about your job." So it would be just the two of them, day after day, night after night. Even that was more than he had ever wanted, so he was content to be grateful for it, and appreciate all the love and caring the dragon showed to him. But maybe, _just maybe_, Yuki and Kyo would give him a little ginger-haired bundle to spoil. And that was something he could definitely get behind.

"Yeah, well. . . " Unable to formulate an appropriate response, he merely grunted.

"It makes me so hot when you're serious."

"I'm always serious."

"And you've always turned me on." He retorted, making swirls and curlicues with his fingertips, lingering over what he considered to be the most interesting body parts. "Sometimes, when I'm in my store, I just imagine you coming in, and closing the door to my office, and having your way with me."

Hatori cleared his throat roughly, feeling saliva pool in his mouth at the image. "Tell me what you imagine."

"Why don't I just show you?" He suggested, raising himself up to a straddling position, his body silhouetted beautifully in the dim light. His hair made a curtain around them when he leaned forward, fusing their mouths together. "You just won't let me be grateful to you, will you? And you can't take a compliment, either. Such a shame." He sighed dramatically, slowly shrinking back, slithering down the brunette's body until his face hovered dangerously above the man's crotch. "You're just going to have to lay there and let me show you how happy you make me." He whispered seductively, his tongue flitting out once to lick his lips, feeling a spark of pride at the dragon's lustful eyes. No matter how long they had been, or would be married, he could always seduce his man.

"If you insist." He replied with mock casualty, his eyes nearly crossing at the skillful way his arousal was taken into the soft, wet mouth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I thought I wasn't supposed to have these dreams anymore, with the medication. . ." Yuki whispered, leaning his forehead onto his knees, strands of his silvery hair fluttering in the breeze.

"It's not a dream, that's why!" Kikuri explained, smiling. "I'm only going to be able to do this a few more times, Yuki-da." She said somberly, using her nickname for him. Her eyes sparkled mischeviously, lighting up her elf-like face.

"Why is that?" He asked, feeling a clutch of panic in his chest at the implication.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. After. . . The accident, you know. . . "

"You mean when I lost my baby." Yuki corrected the terminology.

"Yes." She nodded once.

"So. . ." He trailed off, sick at heart with the words. "So, you're my baby. My dead baby."

"Oh, no!" She shook her head quickly, eyes wide with shock. "I'm not like a ghost or something!" She visibly shuddered, giving Yuki the impression that she wasn't a fan of supernatural scares. "You mean, you really don't get it?" The cocky superiority in her eyes at knowing something that someone else didn't reminded him of Kyo. With all of the simliarities, it wasn't a stretch believing that she had been made by the pair of them. His own crystal pale skin, Kyo's terra-colored with thick, dark lashes to frame them. Her soft voice, breathy like his own. Kyo's tangerine locks, straight as rain, her impish attitude. The pushy way she had demanded Yuki take her to the tree in the snow world.

"You said that you're my daughter."

"I am."

"My baby died."

"Your first pregnancy." She said it slowly as if she were talking to someone very young and stupid.

Yuki's eyes widened impossibly, his hands flying to his lower stomach. "Am. . . Am I pregnant right now?" He breathed, cheeks pale.

"No, no, no." She shook her head, though she was smiling, happy to have finally gotten her point across. He released the breath he'd been holding, his hands still trembling on his torso. "You're waking up now." She realized, a slight pout gracing her lips. "More tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow? What? No, I need-" The world crumbled around in him, sheathing him in darkness until he emerged forcefully out of his sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yuki?" Kyo jerked, startled as always by the sudden movement of his lover bursting forward out of his bed from his dreams. The younger Sohma brother was panting, his hands clutching his lower stomach. "Yuki. Baby." The overwhelming panic caused him to use the pet name he didn't usually use. "Is your stomach upset?" He asked, cupping the teen's face in his strong, tanned hands.

"No." He answered slowly, pulling his hands away to lay them over the cat's. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why were you holding your stomach?"

"I must have just been dreaming about when I was pregnant." He shrugged slightly. It was the only explanation he could think of. But still having no idea what the dream had been about, his chest felt. . . Light.

Kyo winced with hurt, eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm. . . Fine." He realized in surprise. "Really, Kyo. I feel better." He had never felt so sunny after waking up from one of his dreams as he did tonight. "It. . . Must be the medicine." He said quietly, almost not wanting to believe it.

"I'm so glad it's helping you." The cat answered, stroking the damp hair of his lover.

"You and Hatori were right." He admitted, sighing. "I'm. . . I'm damaged."

"Maybe that's why we fit so well together." Kyo proposed, glancing down at his monochromatic bracelet. Yuki glanced at it as well, but smiled.

"Maybe it is." He agreed. "I never thought of you like that, Kyo. Not once." He said softly, snuggling comfortably in the crook of the cat's arm, lowering their bodies back down to the bed.

"No, you just suffered in silence, day after day, consumed with desire for me. For this body." He gestured to himself, wiggling his eyebrows comically, running one finger down his abs.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, tucking his tongue in his cheek to avoid laughing. "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?"

"Well, yeah. The fantasies I had about you would make you blush."

"You'd be surprised."

"No, I wouldn't." Kyo grinned widely, pinning his boyfriend's body down with his own weight, capturing the soft mouth with his own.

And as they laughed and loved in the dim moonlight slanted in from the open bedroom window, it really did seem like everything would be alright for them.

**Okay! So, that's that. Companion fic finished. . . Basically just a little more fluff, some lemon-y action, some angst, and some background on Aya and Hatori. Next I will be doing a prequel to Y&M, which will provide background for Kyo and Yuki's relationship, how they got together, Akito's involvement, and of course more background for the dragon and snake. After THAT, I am wanting to do an actual sequel fic and wrap up the series. Leave me a review letting me know what you thought of this, if you guys even want me to do more on this series, and whatnot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
